Conception
by Hasemu44
Summary: A series of Scenarios featuring Jack and his 4 available wives in Harvest Moon: AWLSE. Jack and his wife want to have a child, and proceed to conceive one in some way or another. Rated M.
1. Lumina

Conception: Jack x Lumina (AWLSE)

It was a rainy summer's evening in Forget-Me-Not Valley. A typhoon had just passed through the valley, but the rain was going to continue for another few weeks, still, that didn't stop its residents from going about their work. One resident in particular was a newly wed farmer, Jack. He was out in the pouring rain, spreading fertilizer on his crops as usual. Since he is now married and has to provide for his new family, he can't afford to slack off like he did as a bachelor, as such he's doubled his efforts on the fields, growing twice as many crops.

After applying the last bag of fertilizer on some turnips, he stood up and arched his back. "That takes care of the crops." He said with a content sigh. He looked up at the pitch black sky—the rain continued to fall "This rain doesn't look like it'll be stopping anytime soon" The young farmer looked down in defeat, "And here I was thinking it'd be great to spend time with my wife on the beach!" He shook off his woes, and eventually got back to work.

Jack went to the barn next, he cared for a Marble Cow, a Star Bull, and a Normal Cow. He fed them all tomorrow's breakfast, and gave them all a quick brush before heading outside again to the pasture. He scratched the top of his head, "Hmmm, should I cut this grass now? Or later?" He rummaged through his mind to see if the cows had enough fodder left to last until the rain stopped. Jack wanted to know so that he can cut his work even further, even though he wants to work as hard as he can—but with the rain, he knows he's worrying his wife. Jack then wipes some of his wet brown hair out of his face as he nods, "Yeah... they'll have enough fodder to last them a few more weeks. And by the time the rain stops, the pasture should have plenty of grass to cut and eat!" With that settled, Jack turned around "Welp, guess I'll check on the chi-"

"There you are, darling!" at the exit to the pasture was a petite girl with long brown hair and yellow-gold eyes. She wore an orange scarf over a white t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. She walked up to Jack and put her hands behind her back, "You've been out here for a while now, why don't you call it a day?" She wore a worried expression across her face.

Jack noticed his wife's worried expression. "I'm sorry, Lumina. It's just that now that we're married, I have to work even harder to provide for us, y'know?"

Lumina gave her husband a smile. "I know. You're the hardest working man I've ever met, darling, but there are times where you have to take it easy—especially when your health is at risk."

Jack and Lumina have been wed for a few months now. Their courtship surprised nearly everyone in the valley. Behind closed doors, some questioned Jack's motives for marrying the eighteen-year-old, and why Lumina so willingly gave up her fortune and wealth to be with an amateur rancher. Despite the whispers and rumors, the two are happy and in love with each other, and that's all what mattered to them, and to Lumina's guardian and grandmother, Romana. Jack smiled and sighed in defeat, "All right, I'll call it a day."

Lumina smiled and giggled, "Yay! Now come on—you should take a nice hot bath so you don't catch cold, all right?"

Jack gave a light hearted laugh. "Yes, yes, I know." Lumina led her husband out and to their home, which Jack had recently finished extending it. It was now suitable for a small family to live in, as opposed to before when it was just a bed and some other things.

"I already prepared the hot water for you, darling." Lumina said with a giggle.

"R-Really? You're really into your role as a wife, huh?" Jack replied nervously.

Lumina looked at him with her big golden yellow eyes. "You don't like it? Auntie Romana said that it's part of what a wife is supposed to do for her husband."

'A little old fashioned there, Romana...' Jack thought. Lumina has been preparing his hot water for him since their marriage this past spring, and it's been bothering him since. He wanted to tell her to stop, but after seeing the look of expectation in her eyes... "I-It's not that I don't like it... I guess it's just something I need to get used too." Jack had to stop cooking his own meals, making his own bed, and getting his own clothes. He was feeling like his sense of independence was in jeopardy.

Lumina gave him a childlike smile. "I guess it'd be a little strange at first—now off to the tub with you, mister!" Lumina practically pushed him in the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

Jack chuckled at his wife's antics and quickly stripped, and hopped into the tub. As he let the warm waters wash away his mild fatigue, his mind wandered to what Takakura said to him when he first arrived here:

'You should probably find a wife, soon. Your father always wanted you to run the farm with your family.'

"Family..." Jack muttered. Family meant not only getting married, but having a child, too. Unlike most men that he knew from the city, he loved kids, and always wanted to be a father someday. Jack's own father was a kind and gentle man from what he remembered of him, and he always looked up to him. Jack wanted to be a person his child could look up to, and be proud of. "But still, I'm not even sure Lumina wants to-"

"Wants to what, darling?"

"Ack!" Jack jumped and slipped in surprise, making a big splash. "L-Lumina!?" There beside the tub was his wife, as nude as he was. Her figure was still filling out despite being eighteen.

Lumina merely smiled at him. "I thought I'd wash your back for you."

Jack just gave her a look. "Another thing Romana taught you?"

"Nope!"

"Is that right... well alright, I guess."

Lumina giggled and got into the bath with her husband. "You've been working all day, you must be exhausted."

"I used to get exhausted very easy when I first started working here. Before moving to the valley I wasn't really doing anything with my life that required this much physical stress. It's a good thing that I bulked up quick and gained some endurance."

Lumina gave a sly smile behind his back. "I'll say..." She continued to wash his back and changed subjects, "So what were you talking to yourself about earlier, darling?"

Jack looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, that. Well, uh..."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Well... what do you think about children?"

"Eh?" Lumina was unsure about his question.

"Y'know, babies, children. What do you think about when it comes to them? Do you like children?"

Lumina felt her heart racing. "Yes, I love children! I used to always hold Hugh when he was a baby!" Hugh is a little boy who lives in the valley with his family. They moved here shortly after Hugh was born. Hugh's father Wally is a marathon runner, and his mother Chris is a secretary.

Jack sighed a relief. "So, then..." He turned to her with a determined expression. "Do you-"

"-Yes."

"Huh?"

Lumina looked down shyly. "You want us to have a child together, right? Then yes, I'd love to have a baby with you." She looked up at him with a small smile. "That's why Doctor Hardy came to visit yesterday. He told me that tomorrow was the day I'd be most likely to conceive, and well... here's tomorrow."

Jack could only smile at his young wife, grateful that she feels the same way—she even went as far as to check with the doctor for which days she can likely conceive! "Heh, you really are too much sometimes, Lumina."

"Darli—mmmph?!" Jack silenced her with a passionate kiss. Lumina felt her head spinning as he kissed him back, parting her husband's lips with her tiny tongue before slipping it inside. Jack liked his wife's sudden aggressiveness, and brushed his tongue across hers. Their tongues battled for dominance until the two parted to catch their breaths, Lumina heaved heavily to catch her breath, "Aahh, Darling... we should take this to the bed, d-don't you think?"

Jack nodded. "All righty then..." He grabbed his wife and carried her bridal style out of the bath. Lumina yelped a little in surprise. Jack brought his head down and kissed her again on the lips, Lumina received it with much enthusiasm, renewing their tongue-wrestling, which carried until Jack dropped Lumina on the bed.

Lumina looked up at her lover with a shy expression. "Don't be too rough with me, now..."

Jack merely smiled. "Right."

He brought his head down and began massaging and licking Lumina's small breasts, she responded with a sweet moan. "Ahn, darling, you really like my breasts that much?" Jack responded by giving her left nipple a pinch, causing her to arch her back in shock and pleasure, "Aaahh, d-don't pinch them! You're being mean to me, again..." She pouted a little.

"Haha, don't pout. I'm sorry, Lumina." Jack said with a grin.

Lumina looked up at him anxiously, "I didn't say to stop, just stop being mean..." Jack couldn't keep such a cute face waiting and went to work on her breasts again. After a while he went up and kissed Lumina on her lips again, and slowly traced his fingers across her body, and down to her nether regions "Mmmph?!" Jack could feel the heat emanating from her womanhood, and carefully placed a finger inside."Mm-mmph!" Lumina put her tiny hands on Jack's chest in a weak attempt to break the kiss, but he wasn't letting up anytime soon. 'He's being mean again...!' Were her thoughts. Jack's fingers began their assault on his young wife's pussy, his thumb brushing against her swollen clit every now and then. Lumina breathed through her nose and gasped through her intense kiss with her husband, her heart was racing an hour a minute as he continued to play with her clit. Until he finally stopped kissing her and broke it off. Lumina gasped and looked up at him with unfocused eyes, unsure about what her husband was going to do to her next. Jack moved his head lower, and then clamped his mouth around Lumina's entrance, "Nnhhaa~!" Lumina moaned loudly and arched her back as Jack slid his tongue inside her vagina, making obscene sounds as he did it. Lumina closed her eyes in embarrassment and grit her teeth, trying desperately not to scream in pleasure as her husband ate her snatch. As Lumina's juices overflowed onto the bedsheets, Jack decided to actively make her reach orgasm, he nibbled on her clit, which sent shock waves through out the teen's tiny body. "Aah! J-Jack, please, no!" Tears were forming in her eyes from her husband's merciless assault, "I-I'm gonna—ahn!" Her mind was blank, so her body decided to respond on its own by wrapping its legs around Jacks head, bringing him in closer. "Nnh! Aaah! Jack, I'm really gonna cum!" Her golden yellow eyes were half shut and rolling to the back of her head in pleasure, until she couldn't take it anymore, "Cumming...!" Lumina screamed as she came into orgasm, her body convulsed uncontrollably as her love juice flowed shamelessly onto the sheets. "Aaa... aaaah..." Lumina heaved as she tried to regain her breath, and salvage what was left of her mind.

Jack smiled at his wife. "You make such a lewd face whenever you cum. It's really cute, Lumina."

Lumina continued to breathe heavily, "Meanie..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You make the cutest little noises..." Jack then proceeded to position his penis at the entrance of Lumina's pussy. "Well then, Lumina? Are you ready?"

Lumina nodded. "Yes, do it. Get me pregnant, darling."

Something sparked in Jack's mind. Seeing his wife's cute, lewd face saying such an indecent thing, he couldn't restrain himself as he roughly inserted himself into his wife.

Lumina gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Eh? Y-you're being to rough, Jack...!" Jack thrusted away at Lumina with enthusiasm, not giving his wife time to adjust to his size again. Lumina shed tears again at her husband's sudden cruelty, and gave sweet indecent sighs as Jack hit all the right spots. "Aahn. J-Jack! Please slow down a little—aaah!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears ass Jack continued to be rough with her, fucking her at his own pace. Jack proceeded to lift Lumina's legs up, which caused her to squeak in surprise, and proceeded to screw her with ass in the air, pushing down on her legs to get better access. "Aaahhn, this position feels weird! So, nnnh, goood! Ahh..." Lumina kept a knuckle in her mouth to keep her from screaming as she was starting to get off from her husband's lack of mercy. "Mmmh! Sho goood, sho deep~! L-Losin mah mind!"

"L-Lumina, I'm going to cum!" Jack shouted, bringing her back into reality.

"M-Me, too! Inside! Together!" Lumina replied in an instant, feeling her husband getting bigger inside her walls. Jack began to fuck her faster and harder, grinding a bit with each stroke, "Ahn, ah, hhnnn! C-Cumming!" Jack slammed into her one last time before releasing his semen in her depths, Lumina moaned loudly and convulsed again as Jack's hot cum filled her womb, "Ahhh... so hot..." Jack thrusts a few more times as Lumina milked him for all he was worth.

The two breathed heavily as they caught their breaths. "With that..." Jack started. "You should definitely get pregnant. I don't think I have anymore semen left..."

"Haaah, haaah..." Lumina just nodded blankly.

After cleaning up, the two decided to sleep without clothes on, both being too tired to go and put on pajamas. "You're... still mad at me, aren't you Lumina?" Jack said with a nervous expression. Lumina was lying away from him, arms crossed.

"Of course I am! I told you not to be so rough with me, darling! You... you made me... *grumble*"

"Made you what?"

"...you made me enjoy it again. Now I've become a dirty girl..." She said with her eyes welling up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lumina." Jack reached around and held her close to his chest. "Believe me when I say that I'm only rough with you because I love you that much. I just love seeing your cute face." He looked down at her with a loving smile. "And I'll continue to love you no matter how lewd you get. Especially since only I can see how lewd you can be."

Lumina gave a small smile and snuggled up to Jack. "I guess it's okay, darling." The two stayed that way for a while until Lumina spoke up again. "I guess I should change the way I dress now, huh? Maybe cut my hair while I'm at it?"

"Huh? Why's that?"

Jack's wife blushed a little. "Well since you came so much inside of me, I'm definitely going to get pregnant. I was thinking maybe I should look the part—more like a wife, more like a... mother." When Jack didn't respond she looked up at him, "Darling?"

Jack leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "When you make that cute face, it makes me wanna take you. Right then and there." Lumina's eyes widened when she felt Jack's boner poking at her belly.

"D-Darling we just did it! And I thought you said you were out of cum?"

"A man produces millions of sperm a minute! I've caught my second wind!"

"Aaauuuu..." Lumina groaned in displeasure at her husband's sudden enthusiasm. Romana warned her about how being too cute can be a bad thing—well this was one of those times.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends the first scenario of Conception. 3 more brides to go**


	2. Muffy

Conception: Chapter 2

Jack x Muffy

Jack laid in bed, his brown eyes staring at the wooden ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he could barely eat dinner because the anticipation was killing him. He looked to his side, at the sleeping form of his beloved wife Muffy. His wife had long blond hair that's curled on the ends, and big green eyes. She normally wore a red dress with a denim jacket over it. Everyone in Forget-me-not Valley had mixed feelings about their union, given Muffy's terrible experiences with men. Some of the villagers had thought Jack was going to end up breaking the older woman's heart, and go for a younger girl, but the devotion and loyalty Jack showed for his wife-to-be had them change tunes in heartbeat.

"...I should go outside and clear my head." He mumbled. Jack quietly stepped out of bed, and headed outside into the wintry night. Jack looked up at the dark sky as he recalled the whirlwind of events; he and Muffy have been trying to conceive a child together, but to no avail. After nearly a year of failure, they visited a doctor in the city to get tested and see if either of them are even capable of having children. If Muffy was unable to conceive... "...she'd be crushed." Jack said with a sigh. "Muffy's was so excited about the prospect of being a mother. But if I'm impotent, then..." Jack sighed again. Tomorrow the doctor would have his results. Takakura will deliver them when he gets back from shipping things to the city.

Jack was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a coffee mug placed in front of him. The shock caused the young farmer to jump back a little. He turned to see his wife, Muffy, in her night gown holding two coffee mugs. "It's hot chocolate. Here, this one's yours." She said with a sweet smile.

"Ah, thank you." Jack carefully took the mug from Muffy's hands and gently blew off the rising steam from the cup. He took a sip as he watched fresh snow fall from the sky. "It's snowing again, you'd think that it would stick at this rate."

"Fortunately not." Muffy replied with a giggle. "If the snow did stick here, it'd be harder for you to do your work." Jack nodded in agreement and took another sip. Muffy stared at her mug with a frown, "Honey... tomorrow Takakura come back with our test results..."

"Yeah." Jack murmured as he looked up at this sky.

"And we'll find out if either one of us is even capable of having children." She heard Jack grunt in response. Muffy looked down at her mug as tears filled her eyes. "Honey... Jack... What if it's me? What if I can't conceive?" Jack glanced over at his older wife, her big green eyes were stained with tears as they fell into the mug. "W-Would you leave me? Would you leave me for a fertile woman!?"

Jack turned to Muffy with a sorrowful expression. "No, of course not. I love you, Muffy and I'd never leave you. If I felt like my life with you wouldn't be happy, I would've never bothered visiting you so much, I would've never bothered giving you that Blue Feather." Jack finished off the rest of his hot chocolate. "If anything I should be the one asking if you'll leave me. But if you're that worried about me leaving you, I think I already know how you'll respond."

Muffy nodded. "I'd never leave you for an instant, Honey." She looked up at her husband with a smile. "I'll stay with you no matter what!"

"Then let's get through tomorrow together. No matter what's in that envelope, we stick together." Muffy nodded in agreement. "Now then, I'm heading to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack left his wife to her thoughts as he went back inside, the weight in their hearts seemingly gone.

The next day Jack carried out his work as usual. He managed to finish early so he had nothing else to do for a while. He went towards his home after wandering through town when he noticed Takakura and Muffy in front of the barn. Muffy looked to see her husband walk up to the farm, "Honey! Takakura's back with the results!"

Jack ran up to the two, "I'm here. Well, Takakura? Can I see the envelope?"

Takakura nodded. "Here it is. And no, I haven't looked."

Jack took the envelope out of Takakura's hands and quickly opened it. Within were two folded pieces of paper. One for himself and one for his wife. Muffy peered over Jack's shoulder to look at the results and gasped. "Th-The results... there's nothing wrong with either of us!"

The relief caused Muffy to sob in her husband's arms. "It's going to be all right now, Muffy. I guess we can just chalk up our attempts as bad luck, huh?" Jack turned to Takakura. "Thanks for delivering the news to us." Takakura just nodded and went back to his house. "Muffy, I should be getting back to work, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" His wife sniffled a little and nodded, and Jack went back to work.

A few days later, Jack came back home a little late. "Whew, done with work for today, Muf—mmph!?"

He was met with a passionate kiss from his wife, Jack was too bewildered to notice Muffy's tongue invade his mouth, wrestling against his own. Jack responded by kissing her back, intertwining his fingers with hers. The couple eventually pulled back, both of them gasping for air. Muffy sighed contently "Welcome home, Honey." She said with a sweet smile.

Jack looked and noticed Muffy was wearing more revealing lingerie than what she usually wears to bed, he could already figure out what was on her mind. "Judging by your attire I assume tonight will be a special occasion?"

Muffy gave her husband a suggestive grin. "You bet. Today is the day that I'm the most fertile."

"I see, then I guess we should get right to it then, hmm?" Jack brought his lips up to Muffy's and guided her to the bed. He broke off their kiss by pushing her down onto the bed, and resuming where they left off.

After another tongue wrestling session, Jack removed the flimsy fabric covering his wife's large breasts and got to work on them, fondling them and pinching her nipples. Muffy let out a sweet, seductive sigh as Jack brought his mouth to her left breast. "Ahhn, yes... ah!" Jack switched targets an went for he other, and began pinching the left nipple. Muffy let out indecent sighs and moans as Jack continued his assault, "Ahhnn... H-Honey, please..."

Jack suddenly stopped, which caused Muffy to protest a little. Jack removed the rest of his clothing and removed the fabric separating him from his wife's heat. "Now, then..."

Jack brought two fingers up to Muffy's pussy, and inserted them roughly, causing his wife to arch her back in pleasure. "J-Jack, you're being too rough...a-amazing...!" Jack brought his lips up to Muffy's neck, nibbling on it and creating a mark as continued to finger her pussy. After she was dripping wet, Jack stopped, and brought the head of his penis to her entrance. Muffy looked up at him with expecting eyes. "Honey, please, do it..." She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and passionately kissed him as he entered her vagina, her walls tightly gripping Jack's dick.

"Ngh, you're tighter than usual..." Jack grunted.

"I-It's because I'm so happy, I love you so much!" Muffy declared as Jack started thrusting, his wife tightening around his dick with each stroke, "Nnh! Ahn... ahh!" Muffy kept letting out moans and sighs as her husband continued his assault. Suddenly Jack pulled out, causing Muffy to look up at him, confused. "Huh?" Jack wordlessly tossed her over so that she was on all fours. "H-Honey you want to do it like this? Hehe, you're so naughty." Jack re-inserted his dick into her pussy, fucking her doggy style now. Being unable to see her husband's face caused Muffy's heart to race a million miles a minute, even more so when he reached around and grabbed her breasts, "Aaah, Jack! Ahn... this feels even better than usual!" Jack began to fuck her even harder, grabbing her breasts roughly as he lifted her up, fondling her breasts as he pounded away from behind. Muffy made a lewd expression on her face as her eyes began to lose focus from the pleasure, her love juices flowed shamelessly where she and Jack were connected. "Ahn, mmmh! I-I'm losing my m-mind...!" Muffy's eyes were half shut as Jack brought a hand down to her swollen clit, and gave it a pinch—causing her to tighten and jerk in response. "N-No, not my clitoris! Y-You're gonna make me cum!"

"Go ahead and cum, Muffy. I'll be right there with you." Jack replied.

"Ahh, yes, let's cum together, Jack! I love you! Nnh! Ahn!" Jack fastened his pace, pounding away at Muffy's ass, groping a breast and massaging her clit to bring her to orgasm faster. "Ngh...c-cumming...!" Jack thrust one last time before cumming deep inside Muffy's womb, Muffy herself came hard, her love juices staining the sheets as she made a lewd face.

Muffy heaved as she came down from her orgasmic high. Jack leaned forward and whispered in Muffy's ear "We're not done, yet."

"Eh!?" Jack had Muffy put her hands on the wall, he then lifted her leg up and inserted his cock into her still dripping snatch. "Nnh! J-Jack, I'm still sensitive!" Jack pretended not to hear her as he thrust away, going even deeper than he did when he fucked her on all fours. "Ahn, you're in so deep! Ahh..." Muffy could barely keep her balance as Jack continued to pound away at her. She felt like the leg still on the ground was turning into mush, the same could be said about her arms. "Nnh! Ahn, s-so good!" Jack began to pick up his pace, pinching Muffy's clit again, causing her to tighten and spasm. "Ah! No! I'm gonna cum again at this rate!" Jack brought her leg down and wrapped his arms around her stomach, fucking her deeper, grinding every so often. "N-Nooo... I'm cumming!"

"I'm cumming as well, Muffy!"

"Yess, I love you Jack!" Muffy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came again, convulsing violently as Jack dumped another load of his semen into her womb. "I'm so full... ahh..." Muffy slumped down when Jack pulled out, and heaved to get air to her brain.

That night after Muffy came to her senses and cleaned herself up, the two cuddled in bed, enjoying each others warmth. Snow was falling outside again, and was expected to do so for another few days. Muffy looked up at her husband with a smile. "With how much you filled me up, I'll definitely get pregnant." She said shamelessly. "You were more wild than usual."

Jack looked away, feeling a little shy. "I didn't mean, to. I just... like having sex with you so much that I... lose control a bit."

"Ahaha! Don't be so embarrassed. I like your youthful energy." Muffy replied to her husband's bashfulness. She gave him a kiss on the lips before snuggling into his chest. "I don't have as much stamina as you do, so I'm feeling really tired." She let out a soundless yawn. "Good night, Honey."

"Yeah, Good night." He kissed Muffy on her forehead as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Nami

Conception: Chapter 3

Jack x Nami

It was a hot summer's day in Forget-Me-Not Valley, the hottest the valley has been in years. The townsfolk opted to stay inside where it was cooler, or hang out by the waterfall—anything to escape the sweltering heat.

'It's so hot!' Were the thoughts of a red-haired woman as she left Van's shop, having just bought some cooking ingredients and tea bags. Despite her appearance, she is a newly-wed, having just married a young farmer by the name of Jack. Nami never considered herself to be girly or womanly, she was the least person who'd be considered wife material, so it sure surprised her when Jack gave her a Blue Feather one winter evening. It took until his proposal that she realized how much she loved the man, how happy it made her because he saw her as a woman—as someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Nami walked up to the farm and noticed a dog running up to her, barking and circling her. "...Spike? What's the matter?" She had a bad feeling...

Spike ran to the pasture, turning to make sure Nami was following him. That's when Nami saw Jack, passed out on the ground. She dropped her groceries and hopped the fence and ran to his side, "Jack? Jack!" She tried to shake him awake, and he groaned a little in response. 'He must've passed out from the heat...' Nami then threw Jack's arm over her shoulder, and hobbled him back to their home.

Later that day, Jack awoke to find himself in bed. "Huh...?" He felt a little light headed and his throat was dry. He noticed some iced tea on the stand beside him and drank it. "Ugh, too sweet."

As he coughed a little, the door opened. "I see you're awake, now..." Nami said as she entered in from outside. The sun was about to set, and she was covered in sweat and dirt.

"Nami... What happened? Why are you covered in dirt?"

"You passed out from the heat. I brought you back home and took care of the rest of your work." Jack nodded stiffly, worried slightly about his wife's handiwork. "I see you drank the tea. Was it good?"

"How much sugar did you put in this? It's way too sweet."

Nami put a hand under her chin. "Really? I guess I shouldn't have used half the bag of sugar, then. Hmm..."

'Is this woman trying to make me a diabetic?' Jack thought

"Regardless, I'm... glad you're okay." Nami said with a small smile. "Just... don't work yourself too hard. When you're tired, take breaks, you're not doing the farm any good if you get sick or pass out."

"Right... I'm sorry." Jack got up from the bed, wobbling a little. "I'll take better care of myself!" Nami nodded and gave a rare smile. 'She's so cute... though she'd probably get mad if I told her.' Jack thought as he walked up to his wife and hugged her.

"H-Hey! What's gotten into you...?" Nami said in surprise. "I'm all sweaty and dirty from working..."

"I don't know." Jack replied. "I just wanted to hug you... and do this."

"Hmmmph!?" Nami's eyes widened when Jack went in for a kiss. Her eyes clouded over and accepted the kiss, letting Jack's tongue enter her mouth, and playfully wrestle with hers. After a few minutes they pulled away, a trail of drool between them as they catch their breath. "Ah..." Nami's mind was blank for a moment.

Jack took advantage of his wife's state and set her down on the bed. "Nami... I love you." As he said that he kissed her again, and proceeded to remove her shoes and shorts, leaving her bottom half clad in her simple blue panties. Jack prepared to remove them when Nami grabbed his wrist. "What's wrong?"

"W-we shouldn't be doing this—not today, at least." Nami got up from under Jack and looked away. "We don't have any condoms left, and... today's a bad day for me, so you won't be able to cum inside me..."

"...Because you'll get pregnant?" His wife nodded. "Well, why not? I always wanted to have a child. I just didn't know if you did or not."

Nami frowned. "I'm not sure if I'm mother material... I never had a mom so I don't know what one is like."

"Every expecting mother doesn't know what it means to be one to their child. You have to find your own meaning as you become one." Jack replied. "And besides, I think you'd be a great mother. You're smart, patient, down-to-earth..."

"...as well as anti-social and unfeminine." Nami cut in. "I... I want our child to be raised right."

"No one said you'd be alone." Jack started. "I'll be right there with you, every step of the way. Truth be told, I don't know much about what it means to be a father, either. I may never find out if we don't have a kid... so what do you say?"

Nami slowly nodded. "As long as you're with me, I'll have nothing to be afraid of." She gave her husband a kiss on the lips. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Jack nodded with gusto, and proceeded to strip off the rest of his and his wife's clothes. Nami shyly covered up her privates, "C'mon, move 'em." Nami nervously removed her arms, laying her nude body bare.

"I wish my body was more like a woman's..." Nami murmured as her face heated up from Jack's gaze.

"What are you talking about? Your body is very womanly." Jack traced around her sides, causing Nami to tense up. "You've got curves like a woman." He then brought his lips up to her right breast, and sucked on her nipple, causing Nami to gasp. Jack massaged her other breast, and twirled her nipple between his fingers. "Your breasts are very sensitive like a woman, and most of all..." Jack moved his fingers down to her nether regions. "...This area is very much like a woman's." He inserted his index finger inside Nami's pussy, causing her to arch he back in pleasure. Jack inserted a second finger as he continued to massage and lick her breasts.

Nami made sweet sighs and moans as her husband teased her body. "N-No... my breasts and my pussy, too...!" Nami covered her face with her arm so that Jack couldn't see the lewd expression she was making.

Jack continued playing with her nipples until they both stood erect, and moved down her body, leaving kisses wherever he went. His kisses sent shivers up Nami's spine until he stopped right in front of her entrance, it was dripping wet, hot, and gave off a womanly sent. Jack grabbed Nami by her waist, and pulled her up so that her butt was sticking in the air, she shivered in anticipation, then let out a gasp as Jack's tongue entered her snatch.

Nami moaned loudly as her husband's tongue went deeper inside her pussy, her walls constricting around it. "Unh, ahh...!" She couldn't stop making lewd noises and ground her hips into Jack's face. "My hips... won't—ah! Jack, nh, no more...!" Suddenly Jack stopped, right before Nami could reach her climax. "Huh...?"

Jack suddenly flipped her over. "Stick your ass out some." He ordered.

Nami did what she was told and felt her face get hot, "This position's so embarrassing..." She mumbled. Jack paid her no heed and got into position, and roughly shoved his rod into her. Nami's eyes widened as she let out a throaty moan—she had a minor orgasm as her husband reamed her from behind. Jack leaned forward, giving Nami a deep kiss as he fucked her behind, her pussy tightening and convulsing as Jack hit the right spots. "Nnh, ah! J-Jack, I'm going to cum! Cum with me!" Nami pleaded as her mind slipped away.

"Alright, we'll cum together then!" Jack replied as he grabbed Nami by her arms and lifted her up, slamming into her. The sound of sweaty flesh hitting sweaty flesh made indecent sounds as it filled the log cabin where they lived.

"Ah! Y-You're getting bigger, ahn, and going deeper!" Nami's eyes were half shut and her mouth wide open as Jack mercilessly fucked her to orgasm. "I-I can't—cumming!" Nami came to a shivering orgasm, convulsing uncontrollably as Jack released his seed into the far reaches of her womb. "Ahhh, Jack's sperm is so hot..." She absentmindedly murmured as she shook from her orgasm.

Nami breathed heavily, trying to scrape up her mind and catch her breath, however that was short lived as Jack flipped her over. "Huh? Wait—I just came, so..."

Jack leaned forward, "You know, I never get to see what kind of face you make when you come, I bet it's really lewd."

Nami felt tears well up in her eyes, "Noo, don't look at my face, please..." Jack felt a little pang of guilt in his heart, but it quickly faded away as his wife moaned when he inserted his dick into her vagina again. "Ahnn~! I-I'm still, ahh, sensitive!" Jack ignored his wife as he pounded away, hitting all of her right spots, the tip of his dick occasionally brushing against Nami's cervix—making her arch her back in surprise. "Nnh! So deep...ahn!" Jack licked around Nami's neck, and bit down, creating a mark. Nami's whole body felt like it was on fire as she wrapped her arms and legs around her husband, allowing him to take her even deeper. "J-Jack, no more! I'm going to cum again..."

"Good... I want to see your face when you cum this time." He replied.

"S-Stop saying that—nnh!" Nami's pussy tightened and twitched around Jack's cock, he himself was on the verge of a second orgasm. "J-Jack, nnh, c-cum, too, okay?" She asked as she let out a sweet sigh. When Jack nodded, Nami let go of all restraints. "I love you! You make me so happy!" She suddenly shouted as he orgasm reached its breaking point. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!"

"I'm cumming, too! I love you, as well!"

The couple came at the same time again, Nami ended up fainting from her second orgasm. Jack breathed heavily as Nami came around a bit later, gasping for air. "I got to see your face as you came." Jack started. "It was so perverted and cute." Nami was too tired to get angry at him, and too satisfied to complain.

Later that night, the two took a bath together (and had a quick round in the tub) before settling to bed. Nami cuddled up to her husband and sighed. "My brain is always so silly after we have sex. I just want to... curl up into a ball in your arms and drift to sleep." She finished with a yawn.

"Haha, you may not think of yourself as one, but you sure do act like a woman when it counts." Jack replied with a smile.

"Hehe... I guess you're right." Nami patted her stomach with a satisfied expression. "I'm so full... I wonder If I'm pregnant, now."

"You won't be able to tell for a while. Let me know if you start to feel any different, and I'll take you to the doctor, okay?"

Nami nodded. "Right." She let out another yawn. "I wonder what kind of child we'll have? I hope we have a girl."

"Maybe, maybe not. For all we know, we could have twins."

"Twin girls would be fine..." Nami snuggled up closer to her husband. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as his wife drifted to sleep.

'It's a good thing I made that wish beforehand.'

* * *

**a/n: Busy last few months. Feels good to be writing again**


	4. Celia

Conception 4

Jack x Celia

Spring has finally arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The frost of winter melted away in the warm sun as the villagers went about their day, one in particular was a young woman named Celia—a newly wed to the town's new farmer, Jack.

Celia walked uneasily across the bridge to Vesta's produce farm, she went to buy some seeds for her husband since he was busy today. When she approached the farm, Vesta greeted her with her usual wide smile. "Well if it ain't Celia! How have you been? Doing okay?"

Celia gave a warm smile. "Good day, Vesta. I've been doing fine." She replied.

Vesta walked with Celia inside her home, where her brother, Marlin awaited. "...Celia?" He started. "Celia! You haven't spoken to us in weeks! ...Busy with your husband, I take it."

"I'm sorry, but I've been busy helping Jack with his farm." She sat down at a table while Vesta brewed some tea. "Work there is more demanding, but it's fun. Jack is a very hardworking man, and he takes good care of me."

"Takes good care of ya? It's supposed to be the other way around, wahahaha!" Vesta chimed in as she brought over the tea. "You're hear for the tomato seeds, right? Here ya go!" Vesta pulled out a bag of seeds from the pockets of her apron, and placed them on the table.

Marlin made an audible 'hmph' sound. "Jack isn't anyone special. He's nothing but an amateur who can't even make his own seeds."

"Don't talk like that!" Vesta snapped, Marlin turned away and grumbled with his hands in his pockets.

Celia was unfazed by the insult directed at her husband, and quietly drank her tea. Celia left Vesta's farm later, in a hurry to get home. 'I can't believe I've been walking through out the Valley like this, my heart is racing.'

She returned to her farm and went inside her newly remodeled home, there she found her husband writing something in his journal, "Hey there, Celia. How's Vesta and Marlin?"

Celia smiled. "They're doing fine, Marlin still dislikes you." Jack shrugged and shook his head. "But more importantly..." She walked up to her husband and gave him a kiss on the lips, Jack was a little surprised but kissed her back, his eyes widened when Celia forced her little tongue into his mouth, playfully tangling itself with his.

Celia broke off the kiss and smiled, her husband took a step back. "What was that for?"

She merely smiled shyly as she lifted her dress, she revealed that she wasn't wearing any panties, her small, pink pussy was bare and exposed—Celia's love juice trickled down her shapely legs. "I walked around like this all day today, my heart was racing so much when I talked to Tim and Ruby earlier, and when the wind blew, lifting up my skirt. Even Vesta and Marlin didn't notice, it made me really horny." Celia admitted with a flushed face, "I'm sorry Jack, I'm such a lewd wife, but it aches so much" she admitted, practically in tears.

Jack merely smiled and put his arms on her shoulders. "You used to be so innocent before we married. You never even heard about masturbation before. Sex must've awakening something within you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He moved in for another kiss, and Celia eagerly accepted it.

The two stripped each other naked, before settling down in a 69 position—Celia's glistening crotch in Jack's face, while his dick stood painfully erect in front of his wife's nose. Celia exhaled a shaky breath, "Ahh, such a manly scent~" She grabbed his length and stuck out her tongue, "Time to eat~" Celia engulfed Jack's dick into her hot, wet, mouth, licking and sucking up and down the shaft. She still wasn't very skilled, but her enthusiasm made up for it. Meanwhile Jack got to work on his wife's pussy, making sure she felt as much pleasure he was feeling. He brought his tongue deep into her entrance, earning a throaty moan from Celia. Jack also nibbled on her clit while he fingered her pussy, sending shockwaves through out her frame.

Celia could feel herself on the verge of cumming, so she hastened her pace, licking all the way up Jack's shaft, and greedily sucking on his dick, rotating her tongue around the head before re-inserting it back into her mouth. "Ngh. I-I'm going to cum!" Jack shouted, his hips bucking. Celia wiggled her ass and moaned, indicating that she was close, too. He wasn't about to cum before his wife, so he continued his assault on her snatch, wrapping his arms around her waist as he swiped his tongue around her clit.

"J-Ja-nnh!" Celia couldn't hold her orgasm any longer, "I'm cumming!" Celia brought her mouth back to Jack's dick as she came hard, her husband's hips bucked as he shot his seed into her mouth. Celia swallowed the sticky and musky fluid, huffing to catch her breath as drool dribbled down her face. "Honey... You're still hard, hehe..."

"That I am." Jack replied, his erection wouldn't go down, in fact it might be harder than ever.

"Hehehe, what ever am I going to do with you?" Celia turned and positioned Jack's dick right in front of her entrance, She slowly sat down, her pussy engulfing her husband's cock. "Ahhhhn..." She jerked a little when she finished her decent, and the couple stayed like this for a moment. "Hey, Jack?" She started. "I want you to cum inside me today."

"Huh? Why's that?" Her husband asked, curious. He always came inside his wife, so what makes today any different? Unless...

"Today's really dangerous for me, I'm likely to conceive." Jack understood immediately. After they got married, they got into a really intense discussion about having children—Celia was really excited at the prospect of becoming a mom and wanted to have a child as soon as possible. It's only been a few months since they've wed, and they've tried as many times as they could.

"All right then, Let's see if we can have a baby, this time." Jack replied.

Celia leaned forward and kissed her husband, her tongue invading his mouth again as she rode him, moaning indecently when she broke the kiss to catch some breaths. "Nnnh! You're hitting so deep~" Celia moaned as she wildly bucked her hips, Jack decided not to let his wife do all of the work, and grabbed her ass roughly, and thrust to match her movements, "Hngh!?" Celia was caught off guard by Jack's sudden movement, and instinctively tightened in response, "Ahhhn!" Celia leaned back in ecstasy, massaging her breasts and making more lewd, obscene sounds.

The sound of wet flesh hitting wet flesh resonated through out the tiny cabin, Celia's pussy tightened mercilessly around Jack's dick. "Ungh, Celia...!" Jack could feel his orgasm rearing its head.

"Hnyah! You got bigger!" Celia learned forward. "Are you going to cum?" Jack's nod made Celia's eyes narrow in pleasure, "Ahhh, go on ahead, cum a lot!" Celia rode Jack with even more enthusiasm, as she was coming to orgasm as well.

"Guh, I'm cumming!" Jack shouted.

"M-Me, too! Cumming~!" Jack shot his load deep within Celia's cunt, Celia leaned back faced the ceiling, her tongue sticking out and eyes half shut—her body racked in convulses. "It's sooo hot..." The two gasped for air as their minds slowly cleared. Celia rose up from Jack shakily, his dick flopped on his stomach—completely spent. "Ahh, there's so much~" His wife said with a tired smile. "Do you think I'm pregnant, now?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We can always keep trying until you do, like always." Jack replied, exhausted himself.

The two got in the bath together, Celia couldn't look her husband in the eye. "Ohh, I'm so perverted..." She groaned in defeat. "Are you sure you want to be with a pervert like me?"

Jack chuckled "Are you still going on about that?" He put his hand on Celia's "If anything, it's my fault you ended up this way. So I share most of the blame—not that its a bad thing, mind you." He looked his wife in the eyes. "Celia, I love you no matter what. Pervert or no."

"Hehe, thank you, honey." Celia smiled at her husband. "Since we're going to have a baby soon, maybe we should figure out where else we can have sex? The house might not be a very good idea from that point on..."

'Oh boy...'

**a/n: And so ends Conception. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
